


Inktober:Writers Edition 2019

by ChungHee22



Series: Servants of the Sun and Moon (Emiya/Cu Chulainn) [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: At least there should be, Fluff and Humor, I'll update the tags as I go, Inktober 2019, Inktober-Writer Edition 2019, M/M, Might change rating to teen for the little bits of cursing sprinkled in there, Not quite sure where this is going, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, bear with me, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: Just like the title says, this is for the writers edition of Inktober. The chapter titles will go along with the prompts for that day. Now I plan on sticking within the Fate Fandom for this, but ya never know. Inspiration can hit at anytime. I also plan on writing for the two couples I already write for in the Fate Fandom(EMIYA/Cu and EMIYA Alter/Cu Alter), but again, this could also change.And yes I know these are supposed to be 50 words per prompt, but I just KNOW I'm going to get happy, so I listed it as a one-shot collection.Either way, I hope you all enjoy reading these! ^^





	1. Day 1-Ring(Cu/Emiya)

I walk over to my desk, outfit complete for the day except for the one thing that sits quietly in a small wooden box. My ring. It’s a silly little plastic ring won from one of those machines you find in the grocery store, but even still, I loved it. Loved it so much that it sat right next to my other ring. It was more decorated and expensive than the plastic one;Not just in price but in memory. One matched the woman I loved from the time I still walked the earth as a man, while the other matches the man that I love as I walk it in a form between life and death itself.

Both hold many memories. The good. The bad. The in-between. Neither ring will be more important than the other. Not in memory. Not in experience. _Not in love_.

So as I take the small plastic ring out of the box, I can’t help but smile.

About my two rings. About my two loves.

They are truly that which makes me happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd get happy, didn't I? This thing was 179 words I believe...But I mean, I was on a roll so I figured it would be ok. I didn't hit the 200 word mark though! :D
> 
> What did you guys think of this one? Too vague?


	2. Day 2-Mindless(Cu Alter/Emiya Alter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2:Mindless

I hate when I have to do things that make me think. Slashing, stabbing, dodging, _killing_;Fighting enemies is something I do on reflex. My instincts kick in and everything else fades away. My mind numbs as the madness takes over, allowing me to destroy the enemies in my path.

So why must you insist on making me think?

It’s the last thing I feel like doing;Energy from dealing with the dark whispers in my head leaving me spent. Yet still, you don’t care. You throw your love at me. Make me feel loved. Make me have to figure out how to show in my own way that I love you just as much.

I hate it. Really, I do.

I also hate the fact that I’m starting to like it a bit too.

You truly are a horrible man, Kuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on getting caught up as you can see, but fear not! I'll get there! 
> 
> Also, for people who may not know(cause ya might not have read any of my other fics involving these couples) I refer to Cu Chulainn/Lancer as 'Setanta'(since it's his birth name and he's the original Cu). Emiya is still Emiya, so no change there. Emiya Alter however goes by the name 'Kuro'(and I realized that there was a Servant named this AFTER I started calling him this so sorry for the confusion!). Last but not least, Cu Alter is referred to as 'Alter'. Seemed simple enough at the time so I stuck with it. 
> 
> Just wanted to give y'all a refresher. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	3. Day 3-Bait(Cu/Emiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3:Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to set the scene, Emiya and Seta(Cu) are relaxing on their bed. Seta has his back angled against the headboard while Emiya is laying in between his legs. They're just talking about battles gone by in the quiet of the evening.

“I can remember seeing you laying there in a clearing. Though I wouldn’t be much of an Archer class Servant if I hadn’t.” This earns me a small chuckle. “You were unconscious, spear laying a few feet away from you. To this day I still don’t know how they managed to knock you out like that.”

“Me neither.”

“Maybe you were too busy trying to show off instead of paying attention to your surroundings?” I chide with a smirk. All I get is frown and a bop on the head before continuing. “The fact that you lay there untouched in the seemingly quiet forest let me know exactly what our enemy was trying to do. What they were trying to get me to do.”

His fingers are combing through my hair briefly as he hums, “Yet you still came for me.”

“I did.”

This time he scoffs, mumbling something about being reckless. _Like you can talk_,__ is what I can't help but think as he brings my face to his for a kiss. After a moment I can feel his words on my lips as we barely pull apart, soft and quiet.

“Like bait on a hook.”


	4. Day 4-Freeze(Cu Alter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4:Freeze
> 
> (A/N: This chapter is just about Cu Alter this time. No couple stuffs, which is weird but meh.)

The change is sudden yet slow.

A heart that once beat with purpose, slows.

A mind that once was what one could consider normal, slows.

A soul that was once light now blackens as it cools;Like lava when it hits cool air.

Soon, everything has halted. Mind, body and soul.

Trapped, the new creation now waits to thaw.

When that happens, may there be those that can stop this…_thing_.__

_ _…_ _

_“May there be something that can stop the **beast** that I will become.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so let me explain what I was doing here.
> 
> You know when someone freezes to death, their system begins to slow until it stops all together. It's like they're falling asleep only they'll never wake up. In a way, since Cu Alter used to just be Cu, that's what happened when Medb corrupted him. Bits and parts of him began to slow down. His purpose for being a hero(Body), his thoughts(Mind) and just his spirit as the Child of Light(Soul). 
> 
> Also, in the beginning of it, 'The change is sudden but slow' more so represents the difference in views. On the outside looking in, it could have taken only a few moments to corrupt Cu and change him into Cu Alter. To Cu(at the time) however, the change could have been slow. Seeing all that he was come to a halt as he slowly drifted away. Like when someone freezes to death.
> 
> The last line is Cus' last thought or something like a plea before he fully turns into Cu Alter, waiting to be summoned to fight once again as some type of new that he didn't necessarily want.
> 
> ...Did I get too dark with this one? I'm so sorry if I did.


	5. Day 5-Build(Cu Alter/Emiya Alter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5:Build

It was a chilly night as we once again sat on a rooftop in some city, lights playing off of the building below as we kept watch over our Master. The only difference was that I didn’t mind being next to this short haired annoyance as much as I did before. His presence is…welcomed, I suppose. Much better than sitting alone and letting the dark thoughts creep back in.

“Do you trust me?” He asks suddenly.

It’s said so quietly that I almost miss it, wind trying to cover up his words like they’re some sort of secret. I’ll admit the question gives me pause. Most of me wants to answer honestly. There’s no point in lying to him but…Part of me, a small part of me, doesn’t want to tell him. Doesn’t want to hurt him.

But lying would be even worse.

I turn to him only to find that he’s already looking at me, gold eyes trained on me and face neutral. I hesitate for a moment before speaking.

“No...”

I can tell that my answer hurts him a bit, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. “…I see.”

The rest of my answer flows out of my mouth before I can stop it, “Trust is something given to your pack. Given to the people that you can leave your back to and know it’ll be alright. You’re not apart of my pack yet, so no, I don’t trust you but…” He’s staring at me hard now and I have to fight myself to stare back at him instead of looking away.

“But?”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to.”

Everything is silent after that for awhile. We no longer stare at each other, the lights of the city holding all of my attention now. It’s the only thing keeping me sane. There’s a soft tap on my shoulder. I glance over to see Kuro looking at me with a small smirk on his face that doesn’t match how soft his eyes look. Doesn’t match how soft his voice sounds as he speaks.

“I can work with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if there's anything to explain for this yet. I look it over tomorrow! :3


	6. Day 6-Husky(Cu/Emiya+Fynn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6:Husky
> 
> (A/N: Adding in a new character :3)

Ok.

I’ll admit that I’ve made my share of bad decisions in life;Some worst than others, but _that_…I don’t…

Taking Ireland's Child of Light, _**Cu Chulainn**_, a name that literally translations to ‘hound’, to a dog cafe with an adoption center attached to it-- I’m starting to wonder if my brain was actually working at the time I suggested we go.

The answer is no.

We were only in there for a few seconds before all fluffy and furry hell broke loose.

When the dogs first laid eyes on him they flocked to him;Jumping and licking and tails wagging. It was a nightmare. We could barely drink anything because every other second the dogs were either trying to impress him or get head and belly rubs. One of the dogs, a male German Shepherd I believe, actually tried to _hump him_ when my wallet slid under the table and he went to go get it for me.

That kind of made the trip a little bit worth it, considering how hard I laughed.

After finally finishing our drinks, thanks to the dogs being taken out back for a bathroom break, I tried to quickly get him out of the cafe before they came back. This then lead to us going to the right and past the adoption center window instead of to the left.

There was a puppy in the play area sitting away from all the others pups, silently watching them play. He had light brown fur and mismatched eyes;One blue and one gray. His ears were perked up and twitching, listening to everything around him. If Seta got any closer to the window he would have been kissing the glass.

_“Oh my gosh, it’s you.”_ Was what he mumbled.

Long story short, we ended up adopting the puppy. The Chaldea staff were more than happy to have the the little pup around. Said he could be like a therapy dog because of how calm he is when cuddling. Turns out he was a Husky pup. I’m more used to seeing the black and white colored Huskies, so I was a bit surprised back then but it’s not really that big of a problem. Also--

I hear rather than see one of my hand towels being pulled off of the kitchen counter with a quick tug. A quick turn to my left reveals the culprit.

“...Fynn.”

At his name, the 6 month old tilts his head to the side in question, hand towel still hanging out of his mouth. I frown and hold out my hand to him. “Give it back.” My voice is firm. No room for doing anything but what I asked of him.

Fynn thinks about it, lets out a small little whine before turning around and taking off to lord only knows where. Of course I run after him. I’m not going to use the hand towel anymore but I at least want to instill discipline and teach him right from wrong. It’s one of my duties after all.

After running down hallway after hallway, Fynn ducks into a room. I barrel after him only to find that we’re in the now empty workout room and that he’s currently…

“Went and got me a towel, huh? Thanks…” I watch Seta rub his head before taking the towel. “A bit wet though.” He says with a laugh. As I quietly come closer, I can see him examining the towel some more. “…wait. Isn’t this one of the towels from the kitchen?”

“It is.” I answer from my spot on one of the machines. I know I’m a Servant but even I can get a bit winded after running around Chaldea trying to catch Fynn. Dogs' got really good stamina for his age. Both heads pop up in surprise and I have a hard time figuring out which of them is human, “He came and took it while I was cutting up vegetables for tonight's stew. Now I know why.”

Seta hums while rubbing Fynns’ snout, “You can’t just take stuff, ya know.” This causes the pup to whine a little. “It’s ok. You can still fix this. You know what to do, right?”

Fynn gives a small bark before grabbing the towel and bringing it over to me. His ears are down a bit, mismatched eyes all shiny as he drops it in my lap before nuzzling my knee. I accept his little apology, not because he gave me the puppy eyes (A/N:that’s _totally_ why) but because he returned what he stole and I can’t help but feel a tiny bit proud of him as I pat him on the head.

I smile, “Thank you.”

Instead of jumping on me and licking my face, Fynn sits beside me, chest puffed out and tail wagging happily. I hear a snicker and turn to see a certain blue haired lancer covering his mouth as he watches us. I frown, “What?”

“No. It’s just that I was right.”

_Huh? _“Right about what?”

Seta grins, “He really is just like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaaaaan, this was a long one. I just got on a roll and didn't stop until I reached almost 1,000 words(918), so the 50 word count thing was blown outta the water. But hey, it's inspiring me to write so...Yay? :D
> 
> Fynns' Description:  
You know the light brown colored Huskies? Ok, so think of them(or google one) and imagine him like a few shades lighter than that. That's why they named him Fynn cause he is 'fair skinned'(Fynn means 'Fair'). Or would it be 'fair furred'? His ears are pointy but when he was a puppy they were all floppy and cute. He has one eye that is blue like you'd find in your average husky, and one that is gray(like a certain archer that shall not be named). The eye color and his silent-ish/observer personality is why Seta loved him so much and wanted to adopt him. Fynn is also very protective of his two dads and once even bit AUO(Archer Gil)as a puppy when he was making fun of Seta.


	7. Day 7-Enchanted(Emiya Alter ft. Cu Alter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7:Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting the scene again. This time, the story is from Emiya Alters' point of view(POV). They're walking through an enchanted forest, beautiful blues, greens and other forest colors lighting up everywhere. Alter is the one out in front, leading them through it while Kuro(Emiya Alter) is following behind him.

It was odd seeing him there;Moonlight dancing off of his skin. The entire forest seemed to glow as he walked through it. If it had been either of his lighter counterparts, I would have understood, but this all but threw me for a loop. The moon flowers swayed, the leaves on the trees danced as they fell to the ground and the _fireflies_…

They flocked to him like he was light itself.

Landed on him like he was one of their own.

Flickered for him so he could see in the dark.

Walking through this forest with him was odd indeed.

And as we finally leave, I find myself missing the forest already. Find myself missing it’s magic and the small smile it brought to his usually frowning face.

The small bit of peace that it brought him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcannon that Alter has an affinity for fireflies...Does that make sense? Like, they just love him and I kinda have a story for that but I dunno if I wanna delve into that or not or even change it to something else, but yeah. 
> 
> Fireflies. Alter. Cool beans. Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	8. Day 8-Frail(Unknown Entity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8:Frail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one...It's not anything bad or mean! Just read it with an open mind I suppose. I'll explain at the bottom.

Humans.

They can be so easily broken. Their bones can be snapped in half with a simple flick of the wrist. Their minds can be warped and corrupted with just a simple thought and a hearty whisper.

Their souls…

Why do they not break?

Why of all things, can they not be destroyed? I do not understand.

_“A soul is not something that is breakable. A soul is that which encompasses all of that person;Past, present and future. A soul is one of many things that connects all in the universe. If you want to break a persons soul, then you must first break the universe itself.” _An old, withered human woman told me once.

The woman has long since passed, but I still look up at the stars and ponder her words.

“A soul, huh?”

It is truly something I will never understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, so I have NO IDEA where this came from. I guess my 1,000 year old wise lady is showing or something because this just kind of...came to me? I don't think any characters from the Fate Fandom is saying this so that's why I put 'Unknown Entity' because even I don't know who the heck is talking. Anyway, though it seems a bit more on the serious side, what do you guys think of it?


	9. Day 9-Swing(Fou ft. Cu Alter/Emiya Alter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9:Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting the scene! They're in the cafeteria. Alter is sitting at one of the tables, food long gone. Fou walked by on his way to find Ritsuka and ended up becoming somewhat obsessed with Alters' tail and his urge to hit it;Like how a cat would be with one of those little toys you wave around for it to play with. Thus began the half-hour(30 minute) struggle to hit the tail that somehow moved too fast but too slow for him to properly hit.
> 
> Does Alter know he's there? Hmm...Good question.

Back and forth. _Swipe!_

Back and forth. _Swipe!_

Back and forth. _Swipe!_

All of my attempts at hitting the tail in front of me, lazily moving back and forth, are in vain. It’s vexing.

_ **I want to hit it.** _

The gunslinger with veins of gold all over his body stops by, holds the dark ones’ chin for a moment and kisses him. The once lazy tail goes ramrod straight in surprise.

_Now’s my chance!_

I give it one good hit and find that I am now satisfied. Not that anyone, especially the kissing couple, noticed.

_Oh well. Let’s go see what Ritsuka is up to! Maybe smack Merlin around a little bit too…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whatcha think about the Fou POV chapter? Too short?


	10. Day 10-Pattern(Corrupt Emiya ft. Cu Caster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10:Pattern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey dokey, so this chapter is adding in a new couple. The Corrupted version of Emiya from the Fuyuki Singularity(I'm calling him Corrupt Emiya for now. I have a name for him, 'Kage', but not sure if I'll use it here) and Cu Chulainn Caster(I actually have a name for him too, which is 'Magi', but not sure about it). The names sound funny don't they... 
> 
> Anyway, this is all from Corrupt Emiyas' POV! Think of it as somewhat of a letter or message to Cas Cu.  
Enjoy ^^

It’s been awhile since we last saw each other. I bet you still hate the fact that you have to use that glorified walking stick instead of your spear. Honestly…You looked so displeased when we last fought. I would have laughed if it weren’t for the fact that you set the damned thing on fire and charged at me like some maniac.

…

It’s weird;This place that I’m in. I don’t exactly know where it is or where I am and it’s hard to describe what I see. Hard to tell if any of it is real or not. However, if you are feeling lonely one day and you need someone to talk to…Write a pattern on the floor, in the snow, in the sand;Whatever ground you may stand on…

And I will come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound ok? I'm worried cause it's my first time writing about these two outside of my own private stuff so...Yeah.


	11. Day 11-Snow(Cu Caster/Corrupt Emiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11:Snow  
(A/N: I'm a little bit behind, but I'll catch up! This one is in Cas Cus POV if you didn't know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I need to set the scene too much with this one. They're spooning on their now shared bed. They're not naked or anything. Just in their boxers or something like that :3

“I got your message, ya know. Your sense of humor is still shit but whatever.” The body behind me shakes a bit, puffs of air from silent laughter cooling my scalp.

“You love my humor and you know it.”

I mumble out a barely there ‘sure, sure’ before all is quiet in the room once more. It’s quiet for a long while actually as I try to find my words;Finally succeeding when I feel the breathing of the man behind me begin to even out a bit. “It…It took me a minute to process your message. At first I thought it was a prank. A prank that was going to earn someone a good beating, but a prank nonetheless.”

Another puff of air hits my scalp, “So violent.”

“Shut up.” The arms around my waist tighten a bit as he comes closer, hands rubbing over my stomach gently to apologize and relax me. “When I realized it was you, I waited for 2 weeks before showing Master. He probably could tell how important it was to me ‘cause he dropped everything to give me a hand. That kid is something else, I tell ya.”

“Agreed. I’m surprised he was ok with summoning me.”

I frown some, “Why? You’re not _that_ bad.” A pause. “Kind of.” This earns me a small, annoyed, bite to the shoulder. I hit his thigh with a laugh, “Stop that. You’ve marked me enough for one day.”

“...”

“What?”

“.…….”

“_What? _What is it?”

“...were you surprised?” I make a confused noise in my throat.

_Huh?_

“Were you surprised when I showed up?”

“Of course I was! I wrote the pattern in the snow like you said and we waited _3 hours_ for you to show. The boy nearly froze to death! Leave it to you to come at the last minute.”

“It takes you 3 hours to fix your hair so…” He mumbles like a brat.

I slap him on the thigh this time. _Hard._ “Now _that_ was uncalled for. You know I can’t help the fact that my hair is unruly in the morning! Not matter what I try, it’s always the same!” Another mumbled comment is made, resulting in a small wrestling session before both Servants pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

_”Are you still sure you want to do this, kid?”_

_“We’re already out here! Besides, you’ve helped me a lot since we’ve been together. This time I want to help **you**.”_

_“...alright. This is what you need to draw.”_

_A small pattern is drawn in the snow by a tireless Master with the supervision of his Servant. It’s something that could easily be missed in the snow covered landscape if you didn’t know where and what to look for. After the pattern is complete the Master and his Servant wait._

_And wait._

_And wait._

** _And wait._ **

_3 hours pass. _

_Caster, a Servant that can withstand the elements, looks over to check on his Master. He’s shivering from the cold;Coat no longer enough to keep him warm. Caster decides that it would be best for them to leave. The boy doesn’t agree. ‘5 more minutes’ he says. The druid ignores his request, back now turned to the pattern and picks up his protesting Master._

_There’s a loud snapping and crackling sound._

_The young Masters’ eyes widen at what he sees over his armor clad shoulder. Caster turns around to see what it is and nearly drops the boy from shock._

_…_

_“...you came.” He says in disbelief. _

_The man standing before them gives him a small, awkward(and a bit nervous) smile. “I told you I would.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so busy writing them just interacting in the bed that I forgot about what i wanted to do for this chapter. Tell how he was summoned. 
> 
> So I ended up doing a flashback. Goodness gracious XD


	12. Day 12-Dragon(Cu Alter/Emiya Alter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12:Dragon
> 
> (A/N: Still workin' hard y'all!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I need to set the scene with this one per se. Just know that it starts with Alter talking(or more like staring in silence) and just goes back and forth between him and Kuro(emiya alter) until Alter starts narrating. I think you can figure it out though cause my readers are all smarties :3
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“...”

“It suits you.”

“.….”

“I’m serious! It really does suit you.”

“...you’re not just saying that?”

“Why would I lie? You look cute.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not--”

“Cute. You are. Now, lets go before they start the movie without us. You know most of the Servants here are impatient.”

...

_Movie night._

The one night out of the week where all the Servants of Chaldea(and some staff) gather in the big auditorium and watch a movie together. It’s become somewhat of a tradition here thanks to Ritsuka and his…_infectious_ happy nature. It didn’t take long to get everyone on board with his idea many months ago and now many of us look forward to this night.

It’s a night to relax, watch a movie and maybe play a few games afterwards.

There are only a few rules for movie night:

  * Play fair and be nice
  * No fighting
  * Try and be as quiet as you can during the movie
  * Everyone participating must wear a onesie

Which is why I’m currently being dragged into the auditorium by my black bunny onesie wearing mate, Kuro, in a dragon onesie.

_A. DRAGON. **ONESIE.**_

Do I hate this? Anyone with a brain can tell that since I’m sure my glare could kill a Servant right about now. Do I want to go back to my room, cut off the lights, and pretend this never happened? _Yes._ Will I?

…probably not.

Since I’m already here anyway. There are lots of snacks too.

And you know…Kuro said it suits me so…

’s not so bad, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know...This could lead to a new fic about them watching movies...It could be called 'Chaldea Movie Night!' or something like that. Doesn't that sound fun?
> 
> But yeah, they all have to wear onesies during movie night. It's cute. 
> 
> Ritsukas' onesie is Winnie the Pooh. They also had to watch a few Winnie the Pooh movies so people would know who he was. Many Servants cried on the Piglet Movie and Tiger Movie(even though most of 'em won't admit to it).


	13. Day 13-Ash(Corrupt Emiya ft Cu Caster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13:Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of info here! This is from Corrupt Emiyas' point of view AFTER he was corrupted. That's why towards the end, it says 'bitter but fond'.
> 
> And yeah, I know I gave a little spoiler, but you'll see what I mean when ya read the whole thing :3

_It’s stinks_

Burning…

Everything around me is burning until there’s nothing left.

Memories flare up as I walk by certain buildings, parks and shops that are set ablaze. Memories I feel attached to yet not at the same time. It’s odd. Annoying. Confusing.

_I hate it here. This place filled with nothing but ash._

…

There was something that made being here bearable. A scent that could cut through the stink in the air with ease. A scent of trees and the blue sky. A scent of the damp earth and rainy days. A scent of varying warmth and the occasional flower.

A smell of unusual comfort from an unusual source.

I look to the blackened sky with a crooked smile on my face, words both bitter and fond.

_“Who knew you would be my one solace in this kingdom of ash.” _


	14. Day 14-Overgrown(Cu+Fergus ft Emiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14:Overgrown
> 
> (A/N: Adding in a new character again. Hope I wrote him ok...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting the scene a tiny bit! They're apart of the party that's out with Ritsuka for the day. While the other 4 Servants stay back at camp with him, Fergus and Seta(Cu) were chosen to go scout out the area for anything dangerous before returning. They found a boar that was getting too close to camp so they chased 'em off. Said boar was very aggressive.
> 
> Keyword is 'was' here folks.

We’re running. Running fast.

Faster.

_Faster!_

_ **Fast-** _

“Ah, shit! Not again!!”

Fergus, who Master sent with me to scout out the surrounding area before returning to camp, hears me and backpedals. He’s got a bit of blood on his cheek;Probably from the boar we were chasing off before I got…_stuck_.__

Fergus tilts his head at my current position, “How’d ya manage to do that?”

I growl in frustration, “It’s this damn hair! It’s always getting--” My words stop in favor of me grunting as I struggle to pull my hair loose, “--_caught on something!_”

My hair, as has been the norm lately, somehow managed to get wrapped around one of the tree branches while we were chasing off the boar. I’m usually left with enough hair to grip on to pull myself loose and now is no different.

So now I’m facing Fergus, tugging at my hair with all my might while he’s…

“Oi. Are you laughing?”

Fergus makes no move to respond. He only turns his head to the side, body shaking.

“You are laughing! Don’t laugh!!”

Instead he lets out a long, hard, howl of a laugh;Even had to wipe a tear from his eye as he laughed before regaining some of his composure. Fergus comes over and examines my hair tangles while I continue to tug and yank myself free. Well, _try_ to tug and yank myself free.

“Hmm…You should probably cut it.”

My eyes widen a bit, “What?”

“You’re gonna have to cut it. Your hair.” He repeats. “Although…Was you hair always this long? I don’t remember it going down to your knees.”

_Ah…I didn’t want to have this conversation._

“Why let it stay so long if it’s such a hassle? You’ve worn your hair short before.”

_Please stop talking…_

I can see the moment he gets it. The moment he understands it all as he looks at me with a wide grin. “Unless…You’re leaving it long to please someone else?” I’m surprised his cheeks aren’t splitting at this point, “A…_friend_ of sorts? Or maybe they’re something more…”

_ I dtigh diabhail. _

_Damn it._

I grimace, arms falling limp at my sides, tugging halted for now. “All right, all right! I’ll tell you.” I rub the back of my neck a bit in embarrassment, “Emiya…He’s such a housewife. He likes doing the cooking and cleaning and stuff but he also likes…_doing…hair_.__”

“Ah~”

“Mainly _my_ hair since I’m his mate and all.”

“Uh huh.” Fergus goes out of sight this time, voice now coming from behind me. “_That’s_ why you wouldn’t cut it then, huh? Wanted to please your little mate. You always liked to show off to who you were with. Guess that hasn’t changed.” He says fondly.

There’s a bit of rustling and I feel my hair being tugged on a bit and moved around some. Right when I open my mouth to ask what’s going on back there, my hair comes loose and I fall forward a bit.

“_Woah!!_” I steady myself before I can fall flat on my face, then look back to see Fergus. He’s leaning against the tree, arms folded and smirking. “I-- How? Y--!” His smirk widens and I realize that I had been played. “_**YOU KNEW HOW TO GET ME FREE?!**_”

All Fergus does is grin before running back towards camp, howling and leaving me red from embarrassment.

_That bastard…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write Fergus ok? Did I do their dynamic ok? I wasn't too sure about this one because I've never written these two interacting before in such detail, so I hope y'all liked it.


	15. Day 15-Legend(Narrators Turn!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15:Legend
> 
> (A/N: If ya couldn't guess, the Narrator is me :3)

_Noun:_

  1. _a traditional story sometimes popularly regarded as historical but unauthenticated._
  2. _an extremely famous or notorious person, especially in a particular field._

_Adjective:_

  1. _very well known._

* * *

An extremely famous person?

Very well known?

Ritsuka was none of these things. He didn’t have an outstanding background. Wasn’t the smartest in his class or the best at sports. Didn’t come from a long line of mages or anything like that. No, he was just an average boy that was called by Chaldea to fill a seat. Nothing more.

But it seems that fate has a sense of humor.

Now, by some miracle, he fights alongside heroes from bygone ages;Kings, queens, and even gods and goddesses! They are his allies in this ongoing mission to save the world. They are people he can discuss battle tactics with one moment and then talk about why the moon is made out of cheese right after.

They are his comrades.

His friends.

_His family._

So while the name Ritsuka Fujimaru may not go down in _known_ history, there will always be talk of him. Even after he is long gone(reluctantly so), Masters’ of the future will know of him. They will hear the hushed whispers. They will hear the quiet conversations and fond voices.

Through them, the Heroic Spirits that he fought and _lived _alongside, the Legend of Chaldeas’ Last Master will live on.

Now isn’t that just a happy thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I sound like a broken record, but does it sound ok? Cause I really didn't know what to do for this one at first, so I just kinda let it write itself. Hope it doesn't sound too odd. If you see something wrong with it let me know please!
> 
> In a nice way of course ^^


	16. Day 16-Wild(Emiya ft Cu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16:Wild

To me, you are now known as Seta.

You are the constant(but welcomed) thorn in my side and cause of many headaches on a daily basis. You are the ‘big brother’ of sorts to some of those that reside in Chaldea;Especially to Ritsuka and Mash.

You are my mate.

_You are also an idiot._ A big, goofy, laughing, lighthearted, lovable idiot.

…

You are a warrior;Irelands’ Child of Light, Cu Chulainn.

You are Setanta;Son of the Celtic Sun God Lugh.

I know it’s hard to believe it, but sometimes I forget this. You’d think after all the times we’ve sparred…After all the times you’ve beaten that knowledge into my very bones that I’d remember it but sometimes I get caught up in domesticity of everything outside of that.

So you have to remind me.

When we go into battle, I see it.

That look. Your eyes turn feral, like a wolf let loose. That side of you comes out full force as you enjoy the thrill of the hunt. The thrill of battle as you race after your enemy with killing intent. Your eyes seem to glow like they did in our first Holy Grail War. Even then I was in awe as you deflected my arrows with ease.

…sometimes I worry. Worry that one day you’ll no longer want to return to me. That the feeling and the thrill will pull you under and won’t let go, but then you glance back at me before taking off.

Every time we’re in a party together you do this;Almost as if you’re asking for some confirmation to let out you inner wolf and hunt.

I nod. I always do.

Because with every look back, I know that you’ll return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one that just ended up writing itself. 
> 
> I kinda, sometimes feel like Emiya sort of forgets how fierce and deadly Seta(Cu) is because he's gotten used to seeing him as the person he's with(goofy, hungry, etc.). I've also seen fanarts that show this too, so I guess I'm not the only one?
> 
> I kinda have a headacannon where if Emiya and Seta are in battle, Seta will give him a look. Like asking for permission but I'm not sure if I'd use those exact words...Or maybe I would. It's almost like he wants to know if he's ok or in a good enough spot where he can just let go and go full on battle mode.
> 
> Or something like that...
> 
> Anyway, whatcha think? I have a feeling some people might not like this idea though, so I'm kinda dreading it T-T


	17. Day 17-Ornament(All Cus/All Emiyas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17:Ornament
> 
> (A/N: This chapter somehow ended up in third person POV)

Being mated to someone with longer than average hair comes with certain…_perks_.

For example, you can dress them up in different outfits that only someone with long hair can pull off. There’s always something soft to nuzzle your face into at night. It’s also pretty funny to hear them fussing about how hot it is due to their hair being so long and that they want to cut it(_**absolutely not**_). You get to try out different hairstyles on them to see which is the best;Hair brushing and styling is actually very therapeutic.

The best part however, is something all three Celtic heroes were slightly reluctant to allow their mates to do at first.

_Hair ornaments. _

Specifically _Japanese_ hair ornaments.

It wasn’t that they minded the decorations themselves per se. They just seemed a bit too…_Feminine?_ Since the Celt trio are pretty enough to be mistaken for women at times, they figured this would only make matters worse.

In the end, they just let their mates do as they pleased;Able to deal with it because of how happy it made the three little white haired Servants.

It’s a normal sight now, the three warriors walking around with different ornamentation in their hair. The stares and comments aren’t as bad as they were in the beginning;Initial shock and overall humor mostly gone.

Long, light blue hair stays in a bun, held up by a dangling fan-like ornament.

A butterfly clasp replaces the usual golden band, slightly darker hair gathered loosely at the neck, then flaring out across the back.

The darkest shade of hair somewhat mimics his Lancer class counterpart, hair also in a butterfly clasp but instead of flaring out, is braided.

Emiya and Kuro wanted to see which version would be better;Braided or loose.

Servants weighed in throughout the day.

It was a tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually came to me a bit easier than a few of the past ones I've done. Maybe it's cause I wanna see them with different hair ornaments in their hair? 
> 
> I hope you guys can imagine the ornaments well enough. Cas Cu(Magi) ornament is an actual one. I saw it online when I got the idea for this chapter. The butterfly clasp one I made up though because I couldn't really think of a hairstyle that would go well at that point in time.
> 
> Sorry if I'm rambling. I'm sleepy and a little bit hungry. Hope you enjoyed!


	18. Day 18-Misfit(Ritsuka/Gudao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18:Misfit
> 
> (A/N: And I usually refer to the male protagonist as Ritsuka Fujimaru since that's his name in the anime, but I know some people call him Gudao, so I just threw 'em both up there)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting the scene? Or would it be more like explaining the past? 
> 
> Anyway, this shows what Ritsuka is thinking about on one of the their weekly movie nights. Preferably the one where Alter is dressed in his dragon onesie(it's a couple chapters back). He was just sitting there letting his mind go and poof!

It was hard at times back then;Walking around and hearing the whispers and snide comments. Hearing people say that I’m a nobody sent here to fill a seat. Hearing them scoff and seeing them sneer at me for being of lower class in the world of mages. 

It was then that I always knew I’d be alone.

The odd man out.

_Always…_

However, as I look around the auditorium filled to the brim with all different types of Servants cuddled up in soft onesies for movie night, all thoughts of loneliness vanish. They’re all oddballs in their own right;Some moreso than others and now I think that maybe being the odd man out isn’t so bad.

Because _that’s_ what brought us all together like this in the first place. _That’s_ what gave me a group of people that feel as close as family.

And I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one, I think maybe he was able to..."interact" more with some of the other higher ranking mages that were sent to Chaldea before everything went to heck and a hand-basket. I don't know if that really was possible in the actual timeline or not, but here it is, so...Hi. I'm making my own rules it would seem.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed this. It was a bit hard coming up with it at first, but I think it turned out ok.


	19. Day 19-Sling(Unknown Entity ft Cu Caster+Ritsuka/Gudao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19:Sling
> 
> (A/N: Goodness, these prompts are getting tougher)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting the scene and explaining it a bit too. This chapter takes place in a forest. Like you know when you go with Cas Cu to a forest in his interlude. A forest like that. Ritsuka ended up getting sent flying after taking a blow for Mash. This sends everyone into a frenzied panic, massacring their enemies before setting off to try and find their missing Master. Ritsuka lands somewhere deep in the forest, injured and unconscious. Poor thing. 
> 
> The Servants involved are Cas Cu, Mash, Emiya and Jack.

I find him laying there in a clearing, unconscious.

A human boy, who looks to be in his teenage years is sweating heavily, face flushed. His white clothes soiled from dirt and what looks to be bits of blood. As I walk closer he lets out a small pained groan, breathing labored and shallow. I do not understand why he is in such a state of being until I see his arm.

It is bent a little in a way that is not properly aligned with the rest of his arm.

_Is it broken? _I can’t help but wonder as I sit down next to the boy. Grabbing the arm as gently as I can, seeing as you must be gentle with fragile humans, I bring it closer to me and inspect it. Along with the arm comes the boy and before I know it, he’s resting in my lap, dirty black hair and uniform soiling my clothes.

I do not mind this, as strange as that may seem.

The bone shifts underneath my fingers in ways most unpleasant;It is indeed broken. A clean break.

...

_I can fix this. I can fix this human._

After realigning the bones so they will heal properly, I rip off a piece of my garment and do as I was shown many years ago. The image of the older woman from years gone by wrapping a white cloth around a young childs’ arm comes to mind as I do as she once did. With little effort the thing-- A _sling_ is what she called it, now holds the boys’ arm in place. His breathing has evened out too. I then decide to sit with him for a while longer;Hand carding gently through his hair as I watch him rest.

Being alone and injured in the forest is no fun when you are a human. That type of isolation is more suited for beings like me.

Soon, after what feels like hours but in actuality is only a few moments, the boys’ eyes slowly begin to open. They are a beautiful blue. Even though they are clouded with exhaustion and some lingering pain, they are still beautiful.

My face twitches in a way I had forgotten as I stare at him. It seems like he doesn’t quite understand what is happening. Either that or he is just too tired to care. _It matters not. I mean him no harm._

Though I doubt his companions will think the same.

Their shouts and cries hit my ears first. _Only a little ways away it would seem…I must make myself scarce._ With that thought in mind, I gently remove the somewhat conscious boy from my lap and place him like he was before. My hand lingers in his hair longer than I would like before I take off…

Only to round back and wait in the trees, the urge to see his companions come collect him before truly leaving the area strong.

There I hide as four beings come into view. I can tell that they are human, or at least they used to be. One of them is a mystery;Seemingly like the other three but not at the same time. Now _they_ are something that is very…_interesting_. __Nevertheless, it is obvious that they really are his companions, if the frantic but relieved looks on their faces are anything to go by.

With a small sigh of relief, I stand from my crouching position and go to leave when I see it.

Eyes as red as blood, both calculative and fierce, bore into mine.

I can’t help but be a bit startled as I return the stare.

_ Are you friend of foe? _

It is the question his eyes ask.

I hold up the piece of my garment that is now ripped, cloth currently being used to support the injured boys’ arm. The…_druids’ _eyes widen slightly before returning to normal, earlier apprehension gone. Instead they seem to shine a bit more brightly now with a message that needs no words.

_ ‘Thank you.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just kinda kept going and going. Didn't think it'd be this long.
> 
> What did you guys think? See how the entity is somewhat evolving? And I know it may seem like he asks somewhat dumb(though that's not the word I'd use either) questions, like, 'is it broken?' while looking at a battered Ritsuka, but ya gotta understand. He doesn't really interact with humans that much, so he knows but doesn't know how they work at the same time. 
> 
> Although to be honest, I didn't even think about having Rituska and the entity meet at all. I thought they'd just be separate things, yet here we are. I told y'all I don't write my stuff. Aigoo -_-


	20. Day 20-Tread(Emiya ft  Cu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20:Tread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'll explain in the end notes, but setting the scene! The place they're in is dark but light at the same time. It's also not an actual place. More like a mental place? Either way, the only way to get there is by sleeping and Emiya can do this because he is Setantas'(Cu) mate so they have that connection. 
> 
> There is nothing but them in this space. It'll make sense when I explain it more.

It’s the same dream again.

A darker version of my mate stands before me;Hair a inky black that nearly reaches the floor hangs free of it’s usual golden band. Armor that was once a light blue has changed to midnight blue, blending in with our mostly dark surroundings. The only two things that remain the same are the red of his spear and the red of his eyes.

Fierce. Deadly.

The way he stares at me always sends a shiver up my spine no matter how many times I have this dream, as he stands there still as death. Neither breathing or moving. Almost like a gatekeeper or a guard would. 

After a long stretch of silence between us, gray eyes staring into red ones, he speaks. Same as always. His voice is somewhat cold, devoid of the usual warmth I hear.

“Tháinig tú chun iarracht a dhéanamh arís.”

_You’ve come to try again._

It’s not a question, merely a statement. I nod my head quietly.

“Tá rudaí ann nach dteastaíonn uait a fheiceáil. Rudaí nach féidir leat a láimhseáil.”

_There are things you may not want to see. Things you may not be able to handle._

When I don’t respond, the man in front of me shakes his head with a small sigh before hitting the ground with his spear. The loud __‘_ting!’_ echoes throughout the space only to be followed by the loud creak of a door. Behind him, it opens. An old, thick and worn door opens just enough for someone to slip inside. I take that as my cue and walk towards it, eyes fixed on the door.

Soft words hit my ear as I pass the man I once stared at.

To my surprise, these words are warm. 

“Céim go cúramach, mo ghrá.”

_Step carefully, my love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> I have this headcannon that the secrets and stuff that Setanta doesn't really want anyone to know about are locked away. Like he hid it away so deep that he's got his own little mental guardian/gatekeeper dude there to make sure nobody goes in there and sees the stuff he doesn't want anyone to see. So that's why the space that the gatekeeper and Emiya stand in is both light and dark at the same time. It represents the fact that there are dark and light sides to Cu Chulainn.
> 
> Now the reason Emiya keeps coming here is because he wants to know more of the darker and gritty stuff about his mate. Part of Seta might be...not afraid but a little bit wary of showing him certain things(again this is my headcannon so if it doesn't sound like him then it makes sense). Emiya is a hard head though and wants to know, so every time he has this dream, the gatekeeper lets him pass, he walks through the door and...
> 
> Well the results vary. Sometimes he ends up getting 'killed' because he stepped wrong or made a mistake and other times he just gets taken out of there by the Gatekeeper because Seta starts to wake up or feels a disturbance. Also, the fact that he warns him is normal. He does it every time. The fact that his voice is WARM like it would be out of this dreamscape is the big thing. It means that Seta is slowly coming around to letting him just walk on in and look at everything without resistance. So it also shows that he is starting to feel like he can trust him with the darkest things about him.
> 
> But again this is my headcannon. Does it sound weird? Did it make sense?


	21. Day 21-Treasure(Cu Alter ft Emiya Alter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21:Treasure
> 
> (A/N:There's more chapters where this came from! Man this one gave me a headache though...x-x)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Settin' the scene and explaining! Alter and Kuro have been together for a nice bit now. Kuro got hurt really bad while out in the field and has been asleep since then(no he's not dead, just healing). That was five days ago. Of course Alter blamed himself since he wasn't in the party Kuro was in when he got injured, so he kind of took it upon himself to record the goings on of Chaldea while he's asleep.

_Log #??? _

_ Date:10-21-20?? _

This is the fifth entry I’ve made into this journal of yours. Or is it a diary?

…

It’s not fun having to insult you on paper instead of in person, so wake the hell up already. It bothers me. Seeing you laying in that medical bed for five days in a row…

<strike>I miss you.</strike>

Everything around here is going fine I guess. Ritsuka is being a happy brat as per usual. The other idiots around here are following along with whatever he wants to do. Although, I guess that makes me an idiot too since I--

No. Never mind.

Emiya made stew for dinner tonight. It was pretty good.

…

Why won’t you wake up?

Hurry up and open your eyes you dumbass. I’m sick and tired of writing in this damn book! I’ve already broken 10 pens out of anger!

And _yes_, I got a pack to replace the ones I broke.

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _WAKE UP!_

<strike>Please…</strike> <strike></strike>

Mo stór…

Dúisigh le do thoil.

_My treasure...Please wake up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Alter seems so fed up with him being asleep for five days(which doesn't seem like super long) is because he was supposed to wake up 3 days ago. Alter has had it up to here and misses his mate and he's still blaming himself a bit too for not being there to protect Kuro and possibly prevent this. All these emotions and the dark whispers in his head are making it very hard on him and he's almost at his limit at this point. 
> 
> Poor thing :(
> 
> On a lighter note, I kinda like the idea of Alter calling Kuro 'his treasure'/'treasure' cause of the gold cracks and veins on his body.


	22. Day 22-Ghost(Cu/Setanta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22:Ghost
> 
> (A/N:I usually don't put his birth name in the chapter title, but it seemed kinda empty to me in the parenthesis, so I made an exception this time ^^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing is that I wrote this before the last chapter, 'Treasure'. Came to me so easy, this one did. Anyway, let us set the scene. Setanta(Cu) is just sitting in a tree all by himself, legs stretched out in front of him as he leans against the tree trunk and looks up at the stars. There's no danger or threats around for miles, but he decided to go and keep watch anyway. 
> 
> Note: Emiya isn't apart of his party this time cause he'd be up there too, but Seta is kinda grateful that he isn't.

I am air caught in a jar.

A ghost with a human form.

A hero of a bygone age.

And at the end of this new war, only my legacy shall remain.

…

“Cé chomh frustrachas.”

_ How frustrating.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is very cool to me. 
> 
> Servants are literally like air in a jar. You know that an empty jar can be filled with air, but at the same time it's not actually full. Just like how a Servant is technically 'human' because they have a human form but most of them are long since dead. 'A ghost with a human form' is even more accurate. 
> 
> Now at the end of this, Cu isn't stating that he's frustrated that only HIS legacy, the one he already has, will remain. People will always know the name Cu Chulainn, Ireland's Child of Light. 
> 
> What he's frustrated with is the fact that all the fighting he's doing NOW, alongside the young boy that's been charged with saving everyone, will not be remembered or seen. It won't be written down and told to millions. It won't be known around the world. It won't be something studied in and out of school. Once the people that know of all the hard work, blood, sweat and tears that they shed, die of old age, nobody will know about it. And that's what gets him.
> 
> Not just because HE won't be recognized for the amazing battles and feats he achieves during this, but because HIS MASTER(Ritsuka) won't get any acknowledgment either. The kid he's come to care very much about and taught some tricks of the trade to, will never go down in history. 
> 
> And it sickens him.


	23. Day 23-Ancient(Unknown Entity ft. Ritsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23:Ancient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really surprised at home many appearances this unknown entity is making. I'm also surprised at how many times he is coming in contact with Ritsuka. Just kinda watching this all unfold is so cool!

_How long has it been since I first came into existence? I no longer recall._

* * *

_What is my favorite food? I have none. At least I don’t think I do…I usually don’t worry myself with such things._

* * *

_Why am I here talking to you? Well that would be because…_

_…_

_I have come to enjoy your company. Granted it is a short lived one, but it is enjoyable nonetheless. Why is it short lived, you ask? The answer is simple, Master of Chaldea._

_All things must awaken from their slumber sometime._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lines that separate the first two parts are more like...I don't know what to call it. It's kind of like a peaceful lull in the conversation between him and Ritsuka. Neither of them feel awkward during these times and Ritsuka doesn't feel alarmed or cautious of the entities presence. He doesn't understand why, but he culd even go as far as saying he trusts him a little bit. 
> 
> Although, as the author I know that it's because he has a very fuzzy memory of seeing him leaning above him back in the forest and therefore feels calm around him. 
> 
> Oh and yes, they are asleep. That's why I didn't set the scene in the before notes. It'd ruin the surprise x3


	24. Day 24-Dizzy(Emiya ft. Cu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24:Dizzy
> 
> (A/N:My head hurts too, Emiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting the scene~  
Emiya is just walking down one of the many hallways, off to do his next self assigned task. He ends up making it to one of the open areas of Chaldea(where Setanta/Cu) is before everything goes to heck and a hand-basket.

_It hurts…_

My head. My chest. My legs. My back. _Everything._

Everything hurts and I don’t understand why.

It’s not like I can stop and figure out why anyway. I’m needed right now.

Cooking. Cleaning. Keeping things and _Servants_ in line. Helping Ritsuka study different magics and making sure he gets an ample amount of rest. Going over battle tactics…

The list could go on and on.

It doesn’t bother me though. It is my duty as a Servant. As _his_ Servant. The Servant of a boy with too much on his shoulders.

It doesn’t bother me.

It doesn’t bother me…

It doesn’t bother…

It does…

“_EMIYA!_”__

_ _…_ _

_What are you shouting for, Seta? I’m right here. _

_Also…_

_Why is everything so dark?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one shouting is Seta cause hello, he sees his mate passing out pretty much right in front of him. Emiya is so out of it and dizzy and everything else that he doesn't even get that he is falling. I know the feeling cause it's happened to me before. 
> 
> When he's asking why is it so dark, it's more like his last thought before completely going unconscious. He's exhausted and fatigued. Boy needs bedt and lots of it.


	25. Day 25-Tasty+Dark(Emiya Alter ft. Emiya+Corrupt Emiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Tasty(+Dark)
> 
> (A/N: Ok. So here's the deal. I saw the prompts for the 25th and 26th day and thought that I could mix them together since 'Tasty' and 'Dark' can possibly go together. However, that doesn't mean I didn't do an individual chapter for 'Dark' on the 26th day, which will be posted after this one.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I really need to set the scene for this one this time. Just know that, like in my multi-chapter fic for them, this Alter likes to make sweets. Weird sounding to some I know, but I think it's cute. Oh and also, it may not be in the chapter title but Cu makes a small appearance in this too.
> 
> Oh! And the first line starts with Corrupt Emiya speaking, then Emiya, then Corrupt Emiya, then Emiya again. That is all!
> 
> (Edit: Keep in mind that the Emiya Alter/Kuro that I write in my fics actually CAN taste food. He prefers things that are a bit more bitter though. I know in the game he can't but my headcannon for him is that we end up being able to fix it. Hope y'all don't mind and thanks commenter for pointing that out! Forgot all about it XD)

“He’s an idiot.”

“An absolute dumbass.”

“The peak of dumb-assery. I’m surprised he’s even an Emiya.”

“I agree.”

With the little bit of energy I have left, I summon one of my gun-blades and aim it in the direction of the annoying voices. “Shut up. Go be annoying somewhere away from me.” They both go silent at this, finally granting me some peace as I let out another groan.

I’m currently on my back, legs underneath the Kotatsu, with a stomachache.

The reason being Alter wanting to try his hand at making pudding for me because I find the taste quite nice. Probably should have kept that fact to myself but here we are. It was supposed to be a simple dark chocolate flavored pudding. What he ended up giving me had a very...a very, um, _unique_ flavor. It wasn’t bad.

Wasn’t necessarily _good _either.

The look on his face however, cheeks tinged a bit red as he watched me with a slightly open mouth, tail twitching in anticipation;That was what made me eat first one he gave me.

Again I say, the _**first**_ one he gave me.

Once I finished the first cup of pudding, Alter reached over to the side and grabbed another before placing it in front of me. There were too many sparkles around him for me to refuse, so I gobbled the second one down.

Then the third one.

Then the fourth one.

Then the fifth one.

Then the sixth.

Then finally, _thank the lord_, the seventh one.

Having seen me ingest all the cups of pudding, Alter left, tail swishing happily behind him. I, on the other hand, could barely get from under the Kotatsu.

So I laid there on my back for who knows how long.

It was obviously _too_ long because frick and frack decided to come over and bother me. Before the two white haired annoyances can pester me further, a voice calls to me. It’s Setanta. He looks like he’s abut to head out in a party, armor on and spear out.

“Oh, so you’re here Kuro. Relaxing under the Kotatsu? Must be nice.”

Emiya chuckles, “I don’t think relaxing is the right word, Seta.”

“The hell? He looks pretty relaxed to me…Ah! Before I forget. Alter wanted me to tell you that he’s makin’ you some more pudding for desert tonight and--”

I still say, to this day, that I have never run so fast in all of my mortal and Servant life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuro tries. He really does, poor thing.
> 
> If you're curious, the pudding is supposed to taste mostly bitter with a bit of a sweet aftertaste. The ones Alter made tasted...I dunno. They somehow managed to be a bit fruity but not and slightly sour on the back of the tongue and the aftertaste...It's an experience. The flavors aren't completely horrible but man does it taste hecka weird XD
> 
> After this, Kuro shows Alter the RIGHT way to make the pudding.


	26. Day 26-Dark(Cu Caster/Corrupt Emiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26:Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting the scene a little. They're just relaxing their now shared bedroom. I don't think there's anything else I need to say but just in case, they're on the bed! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steady fingers run through my hair as I lay there;Head in the lap of a certain Servant as he reads his books quietly. It was an unusually peaceful day in Chaldea. Everyone finally having the chance to either roam around the facility or just sit back and relax. Truly a wonderful day.

The hand in my hair stops, causing me to blink away impending sleep before fully opening my eyes. I’m met with an interesting expression;A mix of curiosity, confusion, and something I can’t seem to figure out. The druid opens his mouth to speak, voice hushed. It was almost like he didn’t want to ruin the peaceful quiet of our room.

“Why did you take so long?”

I immediately know what he’s talking about, sleepy daze completely gone.

_Well that was…unexpected. _

I’m silent for a small while, thoughts racing. That seems to be all he needs to back off. The man above me straightens up to lean against our beds’ headboard as he goes back to reading one of his books, “Nevermind. Don’t worry about it.”

My hand goes towards some of the hair over his shoulder, blue wayward strands silky and smooth as I twirl them around my fingers. This definitely catches his attention. Slightly wide red eyes meet mine again. I place a gentle kiss to the strands I hold, “I’ll tell you.”

* * *

And so, for the next hour and a half, I tell him of the different things I saw. Of the place that I was stuck in for what seemed like far too long but shorter than you’d think all at once. I told him of the darkness that I, for whatever bizzare reason, could see through and yet…It truly felt like I wasn’t seeing anything at all.

* * *

“Then I saw a small flame. Not too bright but just enough, so I went to it. Next thing I knew, I was standing in some kind of tundra with you and Master.”

We’re laying down on our backs now, side by side, staring at the white ceiling. I’m sure his eyes are closed by now. I know mine are. Retelling all of that having made me quite tired. It’s also then that I find a question of my own.

“Why did you want to know all of a sudden?” No response comes. “Did you think that I didn’t want to come to you?” _Silence_. “Are you still awake over there?”

A small pang of worry shoots through me when I _still_ don’t get a response. I'm just about to open my eyes when his voice finally hits my ears.

“Yeah.” A pause. “When the first hour passed I thought that maybe you were having a hard time finding your way. The second, I was just, worried. Worried that you got lost. By the third, I figured you just didn’t want to come.”

_So that’s why you wanted to know… _

I grab his hand, fingers slipping through the empty spaces as I hold on tight. My face breaks into a small smile, “I told you. You call. I come.”

It takes a long while but eventually his hand tightens around mine, almost as if he doesn’t want to let go. I’m fine with that. I don’t want to let go either. The old druid lets out a breath of a chuckle, “You kinda sound like a dog. Coming when called and all that.”

I snort a little, “And you’re fucking Cu Chulainn.”

“And your humor is still shit.”

…

“Touché.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get nervous when I write this couple cause I only write them on my private stuff. They still sound ok? They still sound like them? Please tell me if I need to improve on anything!


	27. Day 27-Coat(Ritsuka ft. Cu Alter+Other Chaldea Servants)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27:Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy, this one is a mess. Hope you guys like it anyway but honestly...I'm a bit worried x-x

Two words were uttered one day at Chaldea.

It was just a simple statement mind you.

An observation and verbal report of a feeling Ritsuka was having at the moment.

_“It’s cold.”_

Those very words began an event that had all of his Servants(especially the more motherly oriented ones) practically in hysterics as they tried to warm their Master.

A big bonfire was made by those that are good at dealing with fire. AUO and his Caster class counterpart, the Wise King, took over one of Chaldeas' many wings and started to build a hot spring. The Japanese Servants also pitched in to help. The mother brigade traced and knitted blankets, wrapped their cold child in them and then proceed to make him soup.

Servants with access to alcohol offered it, saying it would warm him up. They were quickly chased away by the mother brigade. Servants that are literally larger than life offered to hold Ritsuka in their hands and keep him warm. Others suggested a nice run or some training to help get the blood pumping. More and more Servants came to their Masters’ aid, offering up anything they could think of that would get rid of the chill.

So he fled.

Now he sits alone in one of the spare rooms;Cold and just a little bit hungry. There’s a soft tap on his shoulder, something that makes him nearly jump out of his skin before turning to see…

_Alter._

The Berserker tosses his cloak over the boy, who looks to be drowning in the large bit of cloth, before sitting down next to him without a word. Ritsuka tries and fails to adjust the cloak so he can move properly and ends up falling right into Alters’ lap.

Alter fixes him so that the boys’ back is to his chest. He lets out a small huff, “I know it may not be your jacket but deal with it for now. Once the other idiots shut up and settle down you can go get it.”

Ritsuka looks back at his Berserker, face split into a wide grin. Alter frowns a bit(even though he knows he wants to smile a little) before turning the boy around and resting his head on his shoulder.

“It’s not cold anymore.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Ritsuka is smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, “Thank you.”

“...you’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Whatcha think? I know it didn't directly have to do with a coat. Instead it was a cloak, but they're kinda the same right? 
> 
> Maybe? No?
> 
> Ok.


	28. Day 28-Ride(Cu/Emiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28:Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the title says 'Cu/Emiya', but it's only the couple interacting in the flashback in the chapter. Technically it could also count as 'Emiya ft. Cu' but I figured 'Cu/Emiya' would be easier. Anyway, enjoy ^^

“Um…How did you manage to not only break the cutting board, but the _entire kitchen counter_ in half, Emiya?”

I don’t respond.

Technically it’s more like I _can’t_ respond. The little sliver of pride that I somehow have left won’t allow me to. That and the fact that I’d prefer to keep my private affairs, well, private. It’s in the name!

Boudica is practically staring me down at this point(even though she’s shorter than me), “Well?”

“I…”

* * *

_I’ve been prepping for tonight’s dinner for about an hour now, finally moving onto the simplest part. Cutting up the vegetables. Setanta stands to my right, washing the dishes I’d used earlier. He’s humming some little melody that makes it even more peaceful in the kitchen. _

_I should have known that it was only a matter of time before he did something._

_“Hey, Emiya. Did you know?”_

_My brows furrow, eyes never leaving my cutting board. “Did I know what?”_

_“That.”_

_“That?”_

_I can hear the smile in his voice, “Yeah. You know, the different classes that I qualify for.”_

_“You told me once before. Two of those classes are obviously Caster and Berserker. You also qualify to be a Saber or Archer class Servant.” Confident in my chopping, I glance to my right only to find that Seta is already looking at me with a cheeky grin. “Why bring this up now?”_

_He walks a bit closer to me. Too close in fact. It still doesn’t hinder my chopping skills. Not at all._

_“Well…Seems like you need a refresher ‘cause ya missed one.”_

_Did I?_

_“Which is?”_

_He gives me **that** look, eyes darkening as he leans right by my ear, voice a soft whisper. _

_“Rider.”_

** _CRACK!_ **

* * *

Boudica still awaits my answer.

I take a small breath before walking over to the broken counter, face flushing slightly as I scratch at a…_mosquito bite_ on my neck.

“There was a bug.”

The rider class Servant hums in understanding, “A bug.”

“Yes. A very big bug.”

I can tell she’s smiling now. She gives me a small pat on the back before heading towards the kitchen door. “I see. Well then, let’s hope the _bug_ doesn’t come back.”

…

_I highly doubt that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Likes and dislikes?
> 
> Yes, he did chop the veggie so hard that it broke the cutting board and the counter.
> 
> And yes, happy times were had before Emiya had to face Boudica. That's where the little mosquito bite came from :3


	29. Day 29-Injured(Cu Caster/Corrupt Emiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29:Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be a loo-loo!
> 
> Setting the scene...Or maybe I should do that in the end notes. Just know that they're out in the field.

I didn’t realize what I was doing until I felt a hand grip onto the back of my cloak. My senses flood back to me at the touch.

_Smell_;The strong stench of burning flesh hits my nose followed by an even stronger smell of ash.

_Sound_;I can hear Ritsuka calling, _crying_, telling me over and over that it’s fine. That our enemy is dead.

_Sight_;My vision clears, no longer red as I take in my surroundings for what feels like forever but was probably only a few moments.

__“_Mo Thiarna_…”

_My lord…_

The entire area is burned to a crisp with nothing left to burn. Marred corpses and singed bones of the enemies we were fighting liter the now ash covered landscape. The place now reminded me of the very place that I met the boy clinging to me, tears running down his face.

I still don’t understand why he’s crying so much until I take a good look at myself.

Blood.

There’s blood everywhere, leaking out of me. Dribbles from my mouth, a large gash on my stomach, many cuts on my hands and legs.

_Everywhere._

I can now truly feel how drained I am as I begin to fall, my legs buckling underneath me. The poor boy, bless his soul, tries to hold me up as best as he can but I’m too heavy for his just as tired body.

We fall.

The ground hurts and I feel slightly glad that the kid fell on me instead of it. I can feel my eyes closing even though I know that that’s a bad thing to do when losing so much blood, when I feel something.

A pair of familiar hands grab at me after removing Ritsuka, shouts coming from behind me. My eyes are closed now when a small vial is pressed against my lips and tilted. I swallow the liquid as best as I can, some of the semi-sweet liquid dribbling out and down my chin.

A kiss is placed to my sweaty forehead as I’m lifted off of the ground and carried.

“Hang in there. _Please_ hang in there. I didn’t come all this way just to have you die on me, you glorified cigarette lighter!”

And despite it all, I find myself coughing up a bloody laugh.

“_…ok_.__”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they went out fighting, and everyone in the party got pretty banged up. Magi(Cu Caster) more than anyone cause 1.)He had to protect Ritsuka and 2.)Nobody else was in much shape to fight at the moment. So being a Cu Chulainn, he rushed in and started swinging with his staff of fire. After losing himself to his bloodlust for a little while, he got even more wild, swinging and punching and kicking. Of course he ends up getting banged up even worse than before and without any chance to heal he nearly gets himself killed. 
> 
> So he burns everything.
> 
> And that's where the chapter starts off.


	30. Day 30-Catch(Cu Alter/Emiya Alter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30:Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I should make the last three chapters of this one-shot compilation about my main three couples. First I did Cas Cu(Magi) and Corrupt Emiya(Kage). Now it's Cu Alter(Alter) and Emiya Alters'(Kuro) turn!

“_**CATCH IT!!!**_”

My body moves on instinct, hopping up and sprinting towards something falling from the sky.

_And if someone even **thinks** I’m a dog, I’ll kill ‘em._

With a small jump, I grab the falling item and land with a thud.

_It smells kinda like…Flowers?_

Loud thundering footsteps come from behind me. I glance back and see about 12 people in colored dresses and tuxedos running at me full speed. They all come to a halt as I turn to face them, whispering among themselves as they stare.

Some of them look upset while others look a bit surprised. One even looks happy. Then a woman in a long white gown runs over hand-in-hand with a man in a black tux. “Well, would ya look at that.” The woman starts with a grin, “Congratulations! Hope you find your soon to be, well, soon!”

…

_Huh?_

* * *

I hold out the bouquet to Kuro, “And that’s how I got these.”

He’s leaning against our bedroom door, face red and body shaking from laughter.

“Oi. Stop laughing.” A pause, “Why were they so happy for me anyway?”

Kuro regains some of his composure, “You…Well, when people get married, the bride throws her bouquet behind her and whoever catches it is supposed to get married next.”

I stare at him, “…well that’s dumb.”

“What? You don’t want to get married someday?”

I'm squinting at him now_, _“_We’re already mates,_ you dumbass. Why would I need to get married?” I move him out of the way and walk into our bedroom, tail flicking behind me in annoyance. “Now go find a vase so I can put these flowers in it. They’re pretty.”

He does a mock salute, “Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter was sitting on a bench by a wedding. He didn't really notice cause he was lost in his own thoughts, so when he heard someone yelling he acted on impulse. The bride didn't think she threw it behind her that high and hard, so everyone was very surprised. Then they went running but by that time Alter had already caught it. The newlyweds are so happy for him that they don't even care at this point.
> 
> Hope this one didn't sound too rushed, although I feel like it kinda did. Ahhhhhh!! Dx


	31. Day 31-Ripe(Cu/Emiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31:Ripe
> 
> This is the final prompt and day of Inktober 2019: Writer Edition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of 'Day 20:Tread(chapter 20)'. This takes place probably weeks, even a couple of months after that. Not quite sure, but just go with me on this guys x3

_Finally…I’ve made it._

It had been a very long time since I had gotten this far into this dreamscape. This far into his mind.

Though I know it never ends well.

Time and time again, I end up getting killed by a spear that I know well. Too well in fact;His mental defenses being much stronger here than anywhere else.

I wouldn’t say that I fear what undoubtedly will come. It’s more of a sadness. The fact that I make it so close to, yet never reaching my goal. My goal of understanding more of my mate than ever before.

So I watch quietly as Ireland’s Child of Light walks my way, spear in hand and expression somewhat calm. _The calm before the storm_, passes through my mind when he stops in front of me. I don’t speak this time, though it matters not. Words or no, the end game is me with that spear in my chest.

_Always the same._

His movements are like a blur, my eyes closing on instinct.

Only…

_This can’t be right._

I hear the spear stop right in front of my face as he, the legendary warrior of Ulster, speaks to me for the very first time. He uses his native language of course and I feel grateful for all the lessons Seta gave me way back when.

“Oscail do shúile.”

_Open your eyes._

I do as I’m told. What I see next leaves me a bit dumbstruck.

There was an apple. A beautiful, bright red apple stabbed by the tip of his spear. Some of the juices run down the spear as he wiggles it a little with a quiet hum. I’m still a bit too shocked to move, making him frown at me a bit when I don’t accept his offer.

“Is bronntanas é. Tóg é.”

_It is a gift. Take it._

My hands move before I can stop them, brain beginning to fog over a little as I reach for the shiny apple. I pull it off of the spear with a wet crunch and--

I wake up.

Wide gray eyes look into red ones and I now realize that Seta is leaning over me, blue hair falling onto my chest. He leans in further and kisses me on the forehead before moving to whisper by my ear.

His voice is deep yet soft, “Tá go maith déanta agat. Gabhaim buíochas leat. Anois, leag ar do thaobh agus inis dom rudaí nach bhfuil ach cúpla a fhios agat, ach arís tugaim rabhadh duit. Beidh rudaí ann nach mbeidh tú sásta a chloisteáil.”

_You've done well. I thank you. Now, lay on your side and let me tell you of things that only a few know, but again I warn you. There will be things that you may not be ready to hear._

Processing his words takes me a moment, but once I do I follow his instructions. The look he gives me is a mixture of many things. A mix of fear, sadness, remorse, love and pride swirl in his eyes.

* * *

Many truths are said that night.

Some I can honestly say I really wasn’t prepared to hear, but I still listened.

It was what I fought so hard for in my dreams.

To be able to listen to him.

Not to the legendary Celtic warrior, Cu Chulainn, but the man behind the name.

A man named Setanta, that after all these years, had _more_ than enough to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd you like the final chapter? Think it wrapped everything up pretty well? I did. 
> 
> I started this thing out with Cu(Setanta)/Emiya and now I'm ending it with them. Thank you so, so much for reading my compilation, commenting and liking it! I hope it was as much fun reading it as it was for me writing it.
> 
> It kinda stinks to see this go, but I guess I gotta cut it. What better day to end it on than Halloween.
> 
> So without further ado...
> 
> THANKS FOR READING AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!


End file.
